Happy Birthday, Sasuke-san
by Yun Ran Livianda
Summary: Hari ini, 23 Juli. Di pesta ulang tahunnya sendiri Sasuke kabur dan meloncat ke tong sampah agar tak mati terbentur aspal. Berakhir di tengah jalan dengan mobil bobrok, dan bertemu gelandangan cilik. Hari ini tak buruk juga. / Special for Sasuke's Birthday. SasuNaru. Pedodetection. RnR.


**.:===========:.**

 **.: Disclaimer :.**

 _ **Naruto  
**_ Masashi Kishimoto

 _ **Happy Birthday, Sasuke-san.  
**_ Yun Ran Livianda

 **.: Pair :.  
SasuNaru**

 **WARNING :  
** **OOC. Hati-hati, stres author bisa menular, hancur dan kurang waras/?.  
Boys Love, genres dipertanyakan/?.  
Nulis sambil meres otak/?  
Dll.**

 **Fanfic ini dipersembahkan untuk Ultah Papa Sasuke, 23 Juli 2015.**

 **Happy Birthday, Papa ^3^**

 **.:===========:.**

Uchiha Sasuke, pria -yang sebagian besar manusia bumi akui- sangat tampan. Tidak, mungkin super duper tampan. Kau mengenalnya? Tidak? Aku yakin kau tinggal di pedalaman, dimana barang elektronik yang ada hanyalah radio. Tidak, tidak. Bahkan radio sekali pun selalu menyebut namanya.

Sasuke memukul stir mobil rongsokkan yang dibawahnya. Tidak, itu bukan mobilnya. Itu hasil curian. Dan.. Tidak! Dia bukan maling ulung yang bahkan radio pun menyebutnya buronan. Tidak, tidak dan tidak.

Kita mulai dari awal lagi.

Uchiha Sasuke, pria super tampan. Dia artis super terkenal sampai-sampai radio lokal pun akan menyebut namanya. Dia kaya, dia berkecukupan. Hasil kerjanya sejak bayi sebagai model cilik sampai sekarang menjadi aktor ternama bukan omong kosong. Dia pria idaman semua orang, entah itu wanita atau pria lain -yang menyimpang tentu saja.

Lantas kenapa Sasuke mencuri? Mobil rongsokan lagi.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Benar-benar merasa hari ini sangatlah tidak masuk akal. Pagi hari ia terbangun sama seperti ulang tahunnya di tahun lalu. Mikoto, ibunya tercinta yang selalu sibuk berlibur bersama ayahnya akan ada di rumah. Menyambutnya dengan semangkuk sup tomat hangat dan jus tomat tepat saat ia membuka mata. Memberinya kecupan yang tak selalu bisa ia dapatkan setiap hari dan pelukkan hangat penuh cinta.

Dan dengan sangat percaya diri Sasuke akan katakan pada ayahnya. "Ini hari yang sempurna."

Setelahnya Sasuke akan mandi lalu keluar dari kamar pribadinya dan menuju ruang tengah. Dimana ada puluhan -atau mungkin ratusan- kado untuknya. Dikirim oleh pada rekan kerja, teman, artis lain, orang-orang diagensi dan paling banyak adalah penggemarnya. Mulai dari ukuran sekecil batu kerikil sampai sebesar peti mati. Dengan warna mencolok meminta sang idola perhatikan.

Dan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas hasil kerja keras Kakasih, _manager_ -nya. Sama sekali tak peduli walau ia tahu bahwa pria bersurai perak itu tak tidur semalaman hanya untuk menata kado-kado tersebut. Sasuke lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya berbagi cerita bersama Fugaku dan bermanja-manja pada ibunya.

Setiap kali Sasuke melirik tumpukan kado yang ada di sudut ruang tengah itu, ia akan bertanya dalam hati. _Apa Kakashi kekurangan pekerjaan?_

Hari ini, 23 Juli adalah hari paling sempurna bagi Sasuke. Ya, sempurna jika saja Itachi tidak membuka pintu rumah secara berlebihan dan masuk dengan memakai kaca mata hitam. Berjalan layaknya orang paling kaya sedunia yang keberatan emas sambil membusungkan dada. "Aku datang." Ucapnya dengan gaya alien terbaru. Entah, gaya semacam ini susah dijabarkan. Mungkin, coba bayangkan pria tua berambut putih berkutil yang mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil berdiri atas kelapa katak rasaksa. Iya, persis seperti salah satu karakter di anime ninja kesukaan Sasuke semasa kecil. Benar, yang itu.

Dan kejadian dimana Fugaku melempar sandalnya ke wajah Itachi dan berteriak, "Kakashi, hubungi pihak rumah sakit jiwa. Sekarang! Pasien mereka melarikan diri kemari." -adalah kado terindah yang pernah ia dapatkan dari sang ayah.

Bahkan ketika Itachi yang mencoba menjelaskan kesalahpahaman kepada orangtua mereka sampai suaranya melengking siang tadi, semua masih cukup baik bagi Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya Fugaku dan Mikoto menangguk paham dengan sifat 'unik' putra sulung mereka -yang lama tak bertemu-, Sasuke bisa merasakan ada bahaya yang mengancam.

"Otouto, aku punya kejutan untukmu." Dan kalimat tulus, penuh cinta disertai senyum lembut dari Itachi untuknya itu. Sasuke paham, itu bencana. Karena setelahnya Itachi menepuk kedua tangannya di samping telinga guna memanggil seorang pria menakutkan bermata ular untuk menculiknya.

Jika saja khayalan Sasuke tentang diculik untuk sandra oleh sang kakak, lalu Itachi meminta uang tebusan -atau parahnya meminta seluruh harta miliknya- benar-benar terjadi, percayalah itu lebih baik. Jauh lebih baik dari pada ia harus menghadiri sebuah pesta dimana sebagian besar undangannya adalah penggemar wanita yang berpakaian seksi. Dan dengan gilanya Itachi mengumumkan kehadirannya dengan kalimat. "Siapa yang bisa membuat adik tercintaku 'mimisan', dia akan berkencan dengannya selama satu minggu penuh!" Sangat meyakinkan jika pesta ini tak layak dihadiri anak dibawah umur.

Maka tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke mendatangi kue ulang tahunnya, menyalahkan lilinnya sendiri -tak peduli dengan rangkaian acara yang disusun Itachi. Dengan mata terpejam, _Microphone_ menyala di depan bibir, serta dengan hati yang sangat tulus dia berdoa -sambil berteriak. "Tuhan, di ulang tahunku yang 21 tahun ini, ijinkan aku meminta kesengsaraan kakakku selama setahun. Amien."

Disertai angin kencang dari kipas angin raksasa yang Kakashi nyalakan serta dedaunan kering beterbangan yang asistennya lepaskan tepat di depan kipas angin seorang pria berambut senja memasuki ruangan. Kyuubi, teman dekat Sasuke semenjak TK. Pria itu merenggangkan tangan dan berteriak. "Tuhan akan mengabulkan doa-mu, Uchiha Sasuke." Setelahnya suara petir dari ponsel Kakashi dan kilat-kilat cahaya dari senter kecil yang di _on-off_ -kan mengisi ruangan.

Para undangan membisu. Dan Fugaku orang pertama yang bertepuk tangan. "Pertunjukkan di pesta ini sangat menarik, Itachi." Setelahnya seluruh undangan berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Pikir mereka, pesta ulang tahun Sasuke tahun ini bertema sangatlah 'unik'.

Dan tak ada yang sadar jika Itachi berdiri disudut ruangan sambil merintih. "Tuhan, aku hanya ingin membuat adikku bahagia. Kenapa Engkau malah menghukumku?"

Itachi yang malang. Kenapa hati baikmu mendatangkan musibah?

Mari kita bertanya pada Rock Lee yang bergoyang.

Singkat cerita, selagi Itachi pundung dan Kyuubi 'mencuri' perhatian undangan dengan kalimat-kalimat indah layaknya pujangga kehabisan obat penenang, Sasuke melarikan diri. Keluar dari jendela ruangan dilantai 6 itu dan.. Melompat? Kalian bercanda?! Sasuke tak ingin mati! Itu sebabnya ia merayap dengan hati-hati.

Hati-hati, hati-hati. Jika tidak, bisa diyakinkan jika besok -atau beberapa jam lagi akan ada berita di koran dan majalah penuh gosip dengan judul.

 _ **Itachi adakan pesta untuk ulang tahun adiknya, Sasuke Uchiha meloncat dari jendela karena terlalu bahagia.**_

Haha. Siapa yang gila disini?

Benar, author yang gila.

Jadilah Sasuke berlagak layaknya manusia cicak. Benar, jenis superhero terbaru. Ia merayap di dinding dengan pijakan minim dan nekat melompat ke tong penuh sampah saat ia pikir itu pilihan yang cukup bijak. Berlarian dengan bau busuk bercampur pesing, wajah dan pakaian kotor hingga tak ada satu orang pun di jalan yang mengenalnya. Dan ketika ia melihat seorang kakek tua yang baru menyalakan mesin mobil, Sasuke mencurinya setelah memaksa sang kakek keluar.

Dan disinilah Sasuke berakhir. Di tengah jalan bersama mobil tua karatan yang kehabisan bahan bakar. Di kanan dan diri jalan hanya ada bangunan tua, kumuh dan sebagian hancur. Tak ada papan rambu-rambu lalu lintas yang bisa menjelaskan dimana sang aktor berada. Penampilan menjijikkan, tubuh gatal-gatal dan kedinginan. Ah, indahnya dunia.

Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan dengan langkah terseok -yang cukup menjelaskan jika Sasuke keracunan kuman. Maka dengan alasan kurang masuk akal itu Sasuke berbaring di tengah jalan. Berdoa semoga ada seseorang yang menemukannya yang tersesat ini.

Sasuke melirik tulisan rapi pada papan yang ada di tepi jalan dan membacanya. _Jalan kehidupan._ Sasuke meringis. Saat ini dia benar-benar berharap Kakashi memang sering tersesat disini dan bisa menemukannya.

Lalu apa?

Tentu saja mereka berdua akan tersesat bersama. Berdua lebih baik dari pada sendiri, 'kan?

Sasuke menutup mata dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Bau sampah di tubuhnya membuatnya tak mampu berpikir 'wajar'. Mungkin istilah keracunan kuman itu memang ada.

"Apa kakak artis? Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke membuka matanya. Ia tak mampu berkedip saat melihat sepasang mata biru yang sangat indah menatapnya. Seorang bocah kucel berjongkok dan melonggok tepat di atas kepalanya.

Sasuke lekas duduk di permukaan aspal dan memasang wajah datar andalannya. Matanya bergerak memperhatikan bocah berambut pirang dengan mata biru besar yang masih berjongkok. Bajunya yang lusuh kebesaran sampai memperlihatkan kedua bahu kecilnya. Mungkin jika ditarik sekali baju itu bisa lepas. "Hn."

Bocah itu berdiri dan tersenyum terlewat lebar. "Kakak benar Uchiha Sasuke! Akan kupanggil Sasuke-san." Putus bocah itu sendiri.

Sasuke kini bisa melihat jika celana yang dipakai bocah di depannya ini juga kebesaran. Terlebih bocah ini tak memakai alas kaki. _Gelandangan?_ Tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Bocah itu menggapai tangan Sasuke dan membantu pria yang jauh lebih besar itu berdiri. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tahu jika Sasuke berdiri dengan kekuatannya sendiri. "Aku Naruto. Kakak dikerjai saat ulang tahun ya? Naruto juga begitu. Mereka bilang setiap hari ulang tahun Naruto, jadi Naruto dikerjai setiap hari."

Sasuke menurut saja saat bocah tersebut menggandengnya dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam bangunan rusak di tepi jalan. Sesuatu yang entah apa membuat Sasuke sangat penurut. _Namanya tadi Naruto, 'kan?_ Bocah itu meminta Sasuke untuk duduk diatas sebuah kardus yang di gelar diantara bongkahan dinding yang hancur.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucapnya riang dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat sekeliling. Gelap, tak ada cahaya selain dari lampu di tepi jalan dan bulan di atas sana. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini.

Naruto kembali dengan ember kosong besar dan kaleng kecil berisi air di tangan satunya. "Sasuke-san bisa cuci tangan dan cuci muka, tapi tidak ada cukup air untuk mandi. Maaf." Sasuke berkedip saat bocah itu memasang wajah sedih. "Tolong gunakan airnya sehemat mungkin ya?"

Dan Sasuke kembali berkedip lagi saat Naruto kembali meninggalkannya. Melihat air di kaleng dan ember besar yang keduanya sudah tak layak pakai, Sasuke menuangkan sedikit air ke ember untuk mencuci tangan. Lalu mengambil air bersih dengan kedua tangan dan mencuci muka di atas ember besar. Mencegah agar kardus yang di dudukinya tak basah.

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Cerdas juga bocah itu. Walau penampilannya masih sangat menjijikkan, setidaknya wajah dan kedua tangannya bersih.

Naruto datang lagi dengan sesuatu ditangan kecilnya. Saat selembar kertas dengan gambar Sasuke diletakkan di depannya, Sasuke tahu jika sesuatu itu adalah roti. Ya, dengan jamur tipis dimana-mana. Tak layak makan.

"Naruto cuma punya ini. Sasuke-san mau makan ini, 'kan?" Bola biru yang Sasuke kenali sebagai mata itu berkaca-kaca. "Sebenarnya ini sarapan Naruto besok pagi. Tapi Sasuke-san pasti belum makan." Tambahnya.

Sasuke berkedip. Melihat roti yang sudah rusak dan Naruto bergantian. "Kau tinggal dengan siapa?"

"Sendiri." Naruto masih setia dengan tangannya yang menyangah roti di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Tak tahu harus bertanya atau berkata apa lagi. Hatinya seperti diiris perlahan. Bagaimana bisa Naruto menjawab tanpa ada kesedihan pada wajah polosnya. "Umurmu?"

"Tujuh tahun." Naruto menatap rotinya. "Sasuke-san jijik dengan rotinya, ya? Maaf." Naruto menunduk. "Sepertinya mereka menukar roti Naruto saat Naruto tidur tadi."

Tak mau melihat bocah di depannya menangis, Sasuke memakannya dengan cepat. Semakin cepat dihabiskan, semakin bagus. Sasuke berusaha agar tak berpikir soal kesehatan, kuman, rasa atau apapun saat memakannya. Sejujurnya tak makan jauh lebih baik dari pada harus memakan roti rusak. Tapi Sasuke sendiri juga tak mengerti mengapa ia sudih memakan roti tersebut.

Sasuke tahu jika roti yang baru saja memasuki sistem pencernaannya adalah roti paling buruk yang pernah di makannya, namun saat bocah di depannya tersenyum cerah dan mengucapkan- " _Happy Birthday_ , Sasuke- _san_." -semuanya terasa berbeda.

Roti sebesar kepalan tangan bayi barusan tak buruk juga. Bahkan Sasuke sempat bersyukur ada Itachi hari ini. Jika tidak, mungkin Sasuke tak akan menemukan gelandangan polos berhati malaikat ini.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau tahu arah ke pusat kota?" Sasuke tersenyum cerah saat Naruto mengangguk. "Ayo. Antar aku dan kau akan hidup bahagia bersamaku, selamanya." Tanpa menunggu tanggapan, Sasuke menggendong bocah kecil yang jelas kekurangan makan itu. "Arah mana?"

Naruto terlihat sangat bahagia. Bocah itu dengan semangat menunjukkan arah. Bicara ini dan itu yang sebenarnya tak ada hubungan dengan arah perjalanan mereka, istilah lainnya; berisik. Tapi Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil terus memperhatikan wajah bocah digendongannya.

 _Cinta, aku jatuh cinta._

 _Tuhan, terimakasih. Kurasa Ini kado terindah yang kau berikan padaku selama ini. Dan semoga bertahan sampai tahun-tahun berikutnya -sampai aku mati._

 _Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya gelandangan cilik._

"Sasuke-san?" Sasuke hanya bergumam saat Naruto memanggilnya. "Bisa turunkan Naruto? Naruto ingin jalan sendiri."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke berkerling penasaran.

Dengan wajah polos Naruto menjawab. "Sasuke-san sangat bau."

Dan tawa Sasuke pecah. Ia terus berjalan tanpa ada niatan untuk melepaskan Naruto.

 **The End**

Positif sinting :3 Semoga stress Yun beneran menulat melalui ff ini.. #eh?

Ff hancur ini cukup bagus buat Yun karena itu pertanda WB Yun mulai membaik. Ff ini jauuhhh lebih baik dari pada ff buat SN Day kemarin -yang sempet baca pasti paham. Tapi ff itu jgn dicari ya? Udah Yun hapus soalnya. Haha.. Yun publish ulang kalo WB Yun udah ilang.

Dan semoga ff lain yang berhubungan ama ultah papa Sasu bisa menyusul secepatnya. Kalo ada yang inget Miracle of Destiny, seharusnya chapter 3 itu tentang ultah Sasuke n kutukan Naruto. Semoga ff itu bisa cepat apdet ya? Karena sejujurnya Yun kangen ama ff itu :3

Yun berharap ada yg mau ngoreksi ff ini. Dan kalo masih ada typo, maaf banget. itu karena Yun manusia. Ini udah Yun baca bolak-balik, seriusan!

Untuk papa Sasu, selamat ulang tahun ya pa.. Maaf Yun ngasih ff abal yang sintingnya nanggung.

Doa Yun pasti nggak jauh-jauh dari semua doa SasuNaru lovers n pecinta papa Sasu. Semoga papa tabah dalam menjalani hidup ya pa.. Dan semoga tahun depan masih bisa ketemu sama Yun lagi. Yun sayang papa, walau sebenernya masih lebih sayang Itachi-nii :p

Yosh! Yun nantikan review, fav n foll..

Jangan pelit ke Yun Ran ya, Minna?

Jaa na!

Eh, iya.. Ada saran sebaiknya ff ini masuk genre apa? Yun nantikan jawaban minna di review. Yun bingung, soalnya nulis ff ini tanpa rencana apapun. Jadinya semua serba dadakan. Ato mungkin ada yang mau ngasih saran judul yang lebih pas?

Pokoknya Yun nanti!

Yun selalu menanti :'3


End file.
